Honey Knight
by TrickyTrapSpider
Summary: When a Gallade meets a snappy Vespiquen with a big problem, he finds himself wondering why she's so crabby. :ONESHOT: HoneyGuideShipping. Constructive criticism very much appreciated.


_Here's a little oneshot I did. Its HoneyGuideShipping, one I made up. XD _

_I tried to be more descriptive, although I think it's a bit face paced. Please give constructive crit, because I really need some. ^^; _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. I only wish I did. _

* * *

Cody bit down into the tender yet sour fruit of a Grepa Berry. The dual type lazily watched a Butterfree flutter by into a near by fruit tree and yawned out loud leaning back against the tree he was sitting in. Things had been incredibly tranquil in the hidden forest the he called home. Many Pokemon came and went, but not one seemed to be interested in any type of friendly combat, much to his disappointment. The Gardevoir family tended to be very peaceful, however, Gallade tended to enjoy a little civil combat every now and then, and became bored if they had no opponents. A friend of his, Kenji, would drop in to spar every now and then, but the fight never last long, Kenji was to speedy for the fighting type.

"Its so boring around here…" He sighed getting up to scan the area. A loud sound disturbed the tranquilly suddenly. Cody looked up to see a flock of Pidgey flying away quickly with fear in his eyes. What could have disturbed them so suddenly? Cody wondered. He jumped down from his tree branch and walked towards the area from where the Pidgey had come from. A loud buzzing echoed in his ears, a long with the growl of another Pokemon. The cracking of trees and branches made it seem as if a fight was going on, something the young Gallade hadn't seen in a long time. Cody peered around the trunk of a tree to see a large, brown bag of fur snarling. It had huge paws and claws that where coated in a golden substance, likely honey. A huge O was in the center of its stomach. Cody knew this Pokemon as Ursuring.

"I'll teach you to try and steal my honey!" A female's voice shrieked through the air. A furry of gem shaped lights fired at the brown Pokemon, but missed by only inches. The Ursuring growled and swung its honey covered paws at its attacker, whom Cody could not see. He blinked.

"A honey thief?" He said quietly to himself. The one thing that the Gallade species hated more than boredom, it was injustice. Just the sound of the word was enough to send one into a fury, and Cody was no exception. However, instead of acting, he waited to see who the thief was fighting with. Likely a pack of Beedril or something along those lines.

"You're gonna regret EVER setting foot into my territory!" The voice hissed and the owner attacked with a sharp wind of silvery powder. The Ursuring growled and fell shaking the forest floor as it went down. The other Pokemon slowly landed a few feet away, folding its arms in disgust. It wasn't a Beedril, but it sure looked like it could be related to one. It had a long abdomen down the ground, and a large, oddly shaped head.

"Idiot." She scoffed, or at least Cody concluded it to be female by its feminine voice. He'd never seen a Pokemon like the one before him, and he had to admit to himself that she was very interesting looking. Cody noticed a small wound on her wing, though not life threatening, it would probably cut flying speed nearly in half. The Pokemon spread her wings to fly, but was caught by the Ursuring in mid flight. The bear swatted her down with its paw and held her to the ground, growling dangerously. Cody decided it was time to step in, he slept from within the trees. The Ursuring was startled and turned his attention on Cody. It growled and charged forward, but was met by a leaf blade to the face. The Ursuring started to get up, but was attacked from behind by a Silver Wind, a knock out blow. As the other Pokemon landed, Cody made his way to the other Pokemon.

"That was impressive. Are you alright?" The bee like Pokemon's red eyes glared.

"I was capable of handling that on my own, you know." She growled causing Cody to blink in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. This is my kingdom, so I think I'd know how to defend it." Cody scratched his head.

"Your kingdom? Well, I'm sorry. You just looked like you were in trouble."

"Well, I'm fine obviously." The Pokemon growled. Cody nodded.

"Are you sure? That wing must be painful." He said reaching out to touch the clear limb, but the bee queen snatched it away.

"Don't," She barked causing Cody to back away. He just wanted to help, so why was she being so hostile?

"I'm sorry if I offended you…" He said quietly.

"Well, you did, so please leave." She hissed folding her arms. Cody watched silently as a five foot wall of Combee slowly hovered behind her.

"Is this guy bothering you, Lady Eliza?" One of the Pokemon buzzed, she shook her head.

"No, he was just leaving." She said narrowing her gaze on Cody, the fighting type nodded and bowed.

"Yes, I'm sorry again for disturbing you, Lady Eliza." He said bowing politely again. With that, he turned and left the area without a word.

* * *

Later that night, Cody sat by the forest stream and watched the Goldeen swim. It was quiet for now, but what happened early seemed to be bothering him. It wasn't the battle that disturbed him, rather then the Pokemon he fought for. She seemed to unhappy.

"Are you okay, dear?" Cody looked up to see another Pokemon, a Gardevoir standing just across the stream looking at him. A blue flower was glowing in her hands as she stroked the pedals.

"Hi Mom, I'm alright I suppose, its just… I met this Pokemon, a female…"

"Oh, one of our kind?" The Gardevoir said with a gentle smile. Cody shook his head.

"No, she was… well, I'm not really sure. She looked like a Beedril in a dress if you ask me."

"Sounds like a Vespiquen. Vespiquen is more docile then Beedril, but that doesn't mean it'll hesitate to fight to defend their hives."

"Well, that much I know."

"You didn't get attacked did you?" She asked with motherly concern. He shook his head no.

"No, but I helped one fight, she didn't seem to appreciative though." The mother Gardevoir blinked.

"I wonder why that is?" She said place the flower on a rock and wading across the small stream towards her son.

"I wonder the same thing. You'd think she'd be happy." Cody's mother thought for a second before placing a comforting hand on her sons shoulder.

"Well, its hard to say why she would do something like that, but you have to understand, a Vespiquen isn't called the insect queen for nothing. She has to rule over her land with skill and precision, and it's a lot of work. Sometimes Pokemon in a position like that think they'd look weak if they accepted help from others, do you understand?" Cody nodded his head.

"I guess I do a little."

"Good," She said patting him on the head. "Don't stay up to late now, you know you might fall ill if you don't get sleep." She said before disappearing into the shadows, probably turning in for the night herself. Cody looked up at the moon above, it was bright and shining. Though he was feeling drowsy, it was such a nice night, he didn't feel like going to bed just yet.

"You know what she says is partly true?" Cody whirled around to see the Vespiquen perched on a branch. He blinked in surprise before bowing.

"Oh, I didn't see you."

"No, its fine. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was very unnecessary."

"Oh, its fine, honestly." The Vespiquen shook her head.

"No, it isn't."

"Lady Eliza,"

"Please, just Eliza will do." Cody nodded.

"Eliza, you have nothing to worry about, its nothing."

"I'm just a little stressed out." She said tiredly. Cody looked up at her.

"Stressed? About what?" The bug type put her hands to her orange face and sighed.

"The Weavile come to the forest tomorrow. This is a stop on their migratory path to the mountains."

"The Weavile? I'm not sure if I know what that is…" Cody said scanning his thoughts for the name.

"Its Sneasle's evolved form, only bigger and more savage. Worst of all, they're honey thieves, after my food."

"Like the Ursuring."

"Only worse, they're faster and come in large numbers. Oh, I've heard stories of Weavile raiding the hives of Combee and completely cleaning them out. Something like that never happens to Beedril, simply because of their sheer numbers. Combee can't tangle with Weavile, they don't stand a chance. Its up to me to take them on…" She said with an exhausted sigh. Cody looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I see why you're so snappy."

"Yes," She said flying slowly down from the tree. Her flight slightly off.

"Well, I apologize for wasting your time. I just felt the need to apologize, and all these other things pour out."

"Its alright," Was all Cody could manage. Eliza nodded before hovering lazily into the sky and vanishing into the dark.

* * *

The next morning Cody awoken to the sound of growling and scratching. He rolled over in his tree top bed, but was unable to get back to sleep. He sat up, narrowing his eyes as the early morning sunlight poured down on him. There, on a tree branch far from his bed, was a dark haired, bipedal creature with razor sharp claws. It looked very much like Sneasle, but bigger, and held three claws on one hand. It had a Grepa Berry on its claw and was licking the juice that ran down. As it turn and saw Cody, it scuttled into the leafy covering and away into the trees.

"A Weavile." He said getting out of bed quickly. It moved quickly, so quickly that by the time he had gotten out of bed, it had long gone.

"Such speed… Eliza can't possibly top that." How could Eliza take on such a fast opponent? How could anyone? There was only one Pokemon he knew to be that quick, and that's when he got an idea.

"I can help her out, we can help her out." He said with a smile, and with that, he darted into the woods.

At the honey hive, the Combee were building their wall to prepare to protect the hive. So far, the hive had already sustained damage from attackers. The invaders flung shards of ice and used chilling attacks that proved very difficult to fair against, but the little group was holding their own.

"Make sure the north wing is protected." The honey queen said to her Combee as she made her gem glow, ready fire Power Gem when needed. A noise in the bushes was confirmed to be a Weavile, and she quickly readied her attack. The back creature sprang from the bushes with blinding speed and fired an Ice Shard down on her, damaging her wing further, she cried out in pain but managed to blast it away with Power Gem. The queen wasn't expecting another attack from behind, and was knocked to the ground by another attack. There were three of them now. The bug tried to get up, but was surprised to see one of the Weavile blasted away by some sort of attack. She looked up to see Cody there, readying a Focus Blast. He smiled gently.

"Surprised?" The bug type blushed and got up slowly. Her body felt weak and she collapsed against the fighting type.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Your crazy," Was her response. "To come out here alone." Cody smiled.

"Of course that'd be crazy. I brought reinforcements." He said giving way to a buzzing noise in the background. Several darting blurs flooded across the field in a synchronized pattern. One blur stopped abruptly revealing its form. The fasted bug Pokemon known, and the second fasted only to Deoxys speed form, Ninjask. The ninja fly smiled with his eyes.

"I'm here, Cody, and ready to kick some Weavile butt.!" The Ninjask chimed clicking his claws together. Cody smiled.

"Well, don't start without me." He said with a smile. Eliza looked up.

"Who are they?"

"Well, this is my friend Kenji, and this is his family."

"We're as fast as they come, and we know what we're doing." The bug buzzed happily doing a flip in the air. Cody nodded.

"He's right, you couldn't have a better team. Now, you get back in the hive, we'll fight them off." Cody announced, but Eliza grabbed his arm.

"Who ever said I was giving up?" She said with a smile. Cody blinked.

"Are you sure?" Eliza nodded.

"Very," She said with a sure nod. Cody smiled gently, and took Eliza's hand leading her into battle.

* * *

The fight seemed to last for a long time, it was uncertain how long it took to fend off all the Weavile, but the hive was safe in secure. By the end, Eliza was laying in the dirt. Her wings were fracture and her body was exhausted. How she'd managed to keep up, she was unsure, but she'd done it.

As she stared into the sky, she felt a gentle hand tugging her to her feet. Her weight was supported against another body, and she looked up to see Cody there again. His body was covered in nicks and cuts from Weavile claws.

"We did it." Eliza stated with a smile. Cody gently touched Eliza's face. A small cut ran down her cheek.

"Yes, we did." He grinned. "Will you be alright?" Eliza embraced Cody suddenly, blushing as she did so.

"Yes, I'll be more then alright." She said quietly, causing the Gallade to blush. Without a thought in his mind, he wrapped his arms around the honey bee and shared the embrace.

"I… my entire family thanks you. You and your Ninjask friends. You can come and eat honey any time you want."

"Thank you, thank you very much" Cody said with a warm smile as he looked down into the ruby eyes.

"Oh no, it's the least I can do for this sweet honey Knight."

* * *

_Yeah, it wasn't all that good, but I'm still learnign. R&R pleaze! ^M^ _


End file.
